


Nebytí na očích

by Marzyn



Series: Nomos [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexuality, Boys In Love, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fireworks, Fluff, Gay, Hugs, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marzyn/pseuds/Marzyn





	Nebytí na očích

Červená se rozprskla, zazářila a zablikala, než zhasla docela. Žlutá se objevila náhle a snášela se pomalu. Barvy se zjevovaly, jako by je někdo kreslil štětcem, než je nechal vytratit se v nejtmavším odstínu šedé. Zelená se ukázala jen na okamžik, zatímco svítivě růžová se množila a vytvářela stále nové jiskry. Na chvíli někdo polil papír vodou, barvy zmizely, než štětec znovu namočil do modré.

Stáli uprostřed davu, schováni ve zdánlivé oáze klidu. Jeden objímal druhého, hlavu zabořenou v ohbí jeho krku. Usmívali se.

Lidé totiž výjimečně věnovali své pohledy divadlu, které se odehrávalo na noční obloze jedné silvestrovské noci.


End file.
